powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bundorute Peggy
was a penguin-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "Jack leaping like lightning/Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Character History Bundorute Peggy was first seen as a human ready to comit a crime. Then, Destra appeared and meet him, which forced the Lupinrangers to keep watching rather than confronting them before he left to somewhere. Bundorute later appeared in front of a car, revealing his monster form and attacked Hilltop along with his bodyguards. While in persuit, the Lupinrangers noticed the content in the case and decided to snatch the new VS Vehicles along with their current target and confront him. However, the Patrangers arrived quicker than they thought and Kairi passed a card to Bundorute for later meeting, which the target agreed before he fled from the Police. As agreed in the appointment, the Lupinranger went to confront Bundorute, only to learn that the Patranger had arrived earlier and managed to grab the Cyclone Dial Fighter. Lupin Red and Patren 1gou confront each other while the others take on Bundorute. However, during the battle, Destra joins the fray, giving difficulty for the phantom thieves and police which give Bundorute a chance to escape before he could be destroyed. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Gangler Monster, Bundorute Peggy has the special ability to disguise himself as a human to hunt for treasures. *'Superhuman Jump': Due to the "Jack leaping like lightning/Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" treasure equipped within his safe, he can jump great distances which he uses to make escapes. Arsenal * : A fish-shaped long sword he wielded in combat. * : Arm mounted blades he gained after Goche modified him. Profile * Height: 182 cm (Giant: 45.5 m) * Weight: 220 kg (Giant: 550.0 tons) * Criminal Record: Serial Robbery & Murder, Resisting Arrest * Lupin Collection: "Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" Boot * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 0-2-8 Gallery Bundorute Peggy.png|Bundorute Peggy (Before Modification) Bundorute Peggy 2.png|Bundorute Peggy (After Mortification) Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Bundorute Peggy is voiced by and portrayed in his human form by who also known for his role as Haruo Kume from . Notes * Animal Theme: Penguin * Possible Prehistoric Basis: Palaeeudyptinae penguin ** His design also bears resemblance to that of a medieval knight. * As Peggy escaped, he uttered Ultraman Geed's catchphrase. This is a reference of his actor, Tadashi Mizuno's potrayal as Haruo Kume from'' Ultraman Geed''. * The name and power of his Lupin Collection is a reference to (a fictional Victorian era phantom criminal known for his incredible jumping ability). It can also be seen as a reference to the Rolling Stones' song "Jumpin' Jack Flash" as well as the children's nursery rhyme "Jack Be Nimble." * Bundorute the only simple Gangler Kairi said '' We're here for all of your treasures!'' Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' References TV Asahi's Page on Pundorute Peggy Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains